


Strange Is A Relative Term

by angel_ponders



Series: Strange [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has been in Night Vale for a year.  He's seen strange things, but Cecil fears his true form may be the straw that breaks the camels back.  When their date night turns intimate, Cecil slowly reveals himself to him and hopes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the Not So Strange, but you don't have to read it to get it. It's short though!
> 
> Also, this is for Lady Malchav. She's the one that introduced me to this series.... four days ago? Being introduced to this series was the only birthday gift I got, really. I spent my entire birthday listening to it and I am completely in love with it.

Carlos arrived at the radio station a few minutes before their designated meeting time to watch Cecil finish out his broadcast. Cecil was unaware that Carlos was standing on the other side of the window, but that was kind of the point. Carlos liked to see him in his element without any distractions. It was clear that this was what he was meant to do. This was his life. He _was_ the Voice of Night Vale and Carlos loved to watch him shine.

“So if you’re traveling near the public library this evening, do watch out for the sinkhole as it appears to be growing at an exponential rate. The private library, which of course none of you are allowed into, is perfectly safe. And with that,” he said as he swiveled in his chair. He spotted Carlos and smiled. “Good night, Night Vale. Good night.”

Cecil pressed the button that cut off his broadcast and leapt from his chair to greet him. Carlos moved from the window to the door and as soon as the door opened his arms were full of a cuddly and giggly Cecil.

“Carlos,” he swooned as he was pulled into a hug. Carlos hugged him so tight he practically lifted him off the ground. “Dinner?”

“Where? We just did Arby’s yesterday,” he said as he pulled back from their hug slightly. “And I’d rather not have to break Gino’s window again. I think I cut myself on the glass last time.”

“Applebee’s? No, wait, that was swallowed by a sinkhole. Um,” Cecil took one of Carlos’s hands in his and began to casually stroll down the corridor towards the station exit. “How do you feel about Italian?”

“Without any wheat or wheat by-products? What would they serve exactly?”

“Lots of tomato sauce and cheese.”

Carlos laughed. “Tomato sauce and cheese sounds great. Let’s do Italian.”

-

They were seated by the window so they could watch the lights dance across the night sky, but the truth of the matter was that neither of them could really take their eyes off of each other long enough to watch the show. Everything was new. _So new_. They’d known each other for over a year, but most of their conversations had been professional in nature, or timid in their initial stages of getting to know one another. But now the barriers were broken. It was their fourth date and Carlos wanted to know him on a deeply personal level... only he wasn’t exactly experienced in the world of dating. In fact he hadn’t really had a date in a decade or so. Not since grad school.

“So,” Carlos began somewhat awkwardly. “Did you grow up here?”

“Yes,” Cecil beamed. Then his face twisted into a somewhat puzzled expression. “Well, no. Actually, sort of.”

“‘Sort of.’ Care to elaborate?”

“Well, I was born in a universe parallel to this one and spent my childhood shifting back and forth between the two. I’ve spent my entire life occupying the same general area of space, but on two separate dimensional planes.” When Carlos just blinked at him in response Cecil shrugged. “So sort of.”

“Cecil, you know I can’t help but ask you for all the details about that dimension, right? I mean, I’d be a piss poor scientist if I left it alone. But that’s not really ‘date talk’ is it?”

“Isn’t it?”

Carlos smiled. “Okay, so tell me about this alternate dimension where you were born.”

For the thirty minutes Cecil rambled on. Their tomato sauce and cheese dishes were set in front of them at some point, but Cecil was too involved in explaining the details of his birth dimension to Carlos to much more than pick idly at the dish. Carlos tried to pay attention to his meal, but he, too, was distracted by the details. Every once in awhile he’d take out his phone and jot down a few notes. The town in the parallel dimension was exactly like this one... only _not_. The colors were mostly inverted, sometimes even bleeding off into the ultraviolet or infrared ends of the spectrum. It was often very difficult for humans to move about town without getting a massive headache.

That said, the residents of this alternate town were mostly non human, though occasionally a human would get pulled through a portal and wind up there on accident. It was hard to retrieve them, however, as there were many _many_ parallel universes accessible from Night Vale. Choosing which one you slipped into was only possible if you had a connection to it such as Cecil had. He could switch back and forth as he pleased, but he much prefered to live in Night Vale.

“So, ‘mostly’ not human. But you were there, weren’t you?” Carlos inquired.

Cecil suddenly went very pale and finally looked down at his plate. “This is delicious,” he said as he scooped a large portion of cheese onto his fork. “Can’t believe I never ate here before. Might have something to do with the fact this part of town hadn’t materialized until last week, but even so, a week is far too long to ignore an establishment such as this, don’t you think? Clever of them to call it ‘The Italian Place.’ You know exactly what you’re getting when you walk in through the door. Big plates of cheese and tomato sauce.”

“Yeah, I guess. Sure was more expected than the menu at Ginos,” Carlos said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket and started eating. He moved to cheese around the plate with his fork a bit to inspect it before putting it in his mouth. Even at meals, he was still an inquisitive scientist first and a hungry person second.

“So what about you? Where did you grow up?”

“Smallton, Ohio. Tiny place. Only about 500 people or so. Wasn’t exactly a friendly place for me. Or my family, really. We were outsiders. Got out of there as soon as I hit college and never went back.” When he finally looked up he noticed Cecil was looking at him like he’d just lost a loved one. “Don’t worry. My sister left shortly after I did and my parents live on a farm on the outskirts of town. We’re all fine now. Really.”

“I’m just sorry you lived in a place that couldn’t accept you. That’s all.”

“Well, not everywhere can be like Night Vale,” he said with a smile.

They finished their meal and took a stroll hand in hand through town carefully avoiding the streets that had been swallowed by the ever growing collection of sinkholes. They had no destination in particular, but somehow their late wanderings took them in the direction of Carlos’s apartment, which was also conveniently his lab. It was a simple loft apartment, the lower portion of which Carlos had converted into lab space.

“Sorry,” Carlos said when he turned on the lights. “This is supposed to be the living room, but I didn’t really expect to have anyone over. Ever.”

“It’s quite alright,” Cecil said as he looked around the room with wonder. There were beakers scattered across what should be the kitchenette counter and a small table that was covered with notepads with writing that had very obviously been written with illegal pens.

Suddenly Cecil was turned around and pinned against the table. Carlos kissed him, this time more hungrily than the innocent pecks they’d shared on their previous dates. Cecil clung onto the lapels of Carlos’s weekend lab coat while Carlos let his hands wander over his body, exploring new territory that he quite clearly wished to know more intimately without all the layers of fabric in the way. One of his hands slipped up under his button up shirt and glided across his hipbone.

“Wait,” Cecil whispered as he clutched onto Carlos’s wrist.

“Hm?” Carlos pulled back slightly and when he saw the look of concern on Cecil’s face he retracted his hand. “Too fast? Am I going too fast? I’m sorry, I-”

“No no no,” Cecil said taking Carlos’s hands in his. “It’s not you. It’s definitely not you, my beautiful, perfect, Carlos.” He locked their fingers together and kissed Carlos’s knuckles. “I want to, but... well...” Cecil sighed and looked up into Carlos’s eyes. “There are some things you need to know about me first.”

“Like?”

Cecil glanced tentatively up at the loft bed and then looked back to Carlos. Carlos raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Come on. I’ll show you.”

He took Carlos by the hand and led him up the stairs. Carlos was confused at first, but downstairs wasn’t exactly the best place for this anyway. Especially if Cecil was turning it from a passionate spur of the moment act to something much more calculated. When they reached the loft Cecil pulled Carlos into the middle of the room and kissed him gently on the lips. He rested his forehead against Carlos’s and exhaled.

“I’m not exactly... well...”

“... human?” Carlos finished.

Cecil blinked up at him. “How did you know?”

“You were so flustered before when I mentioned it. I’m a scientist, remember? I can deduce things.”

“Well, I am _mostly_ human. In appearance anyway. Pretty much evenly split when it comes to genetics. My father was human. My mother was.... something else.”

He reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. Carlos smiled and reached up to help, unbuttoning each button carefully as Cecil’s chest was revealed inch by inch. It appeared very human, save for the dark tattoos swirling across his pecks and across his abdomen. As Cecil slipped the shirt from his shoulders Carlos traced his fingers gently over the ink.

“Tattoos?” 

“At times,” Cecil said coyly as the shapes began to move. Carlos pulled his hand back and watched with wonder. “At other times, they do this...”

The ink separated from his body and formed four long thin black tentacles that sprouted from somewhere on Cecil’s lower back. Carlos took a step back as they stretched out and began to move, his eyes going wide and his gaping open. He looked scared for a moment and Cecil began to regret coming forward with it so soon in their relationship. Carlos was completely frozen solid in the middle of the room staring at the appendages.

“Is it too much? It’s too much, isn’t it...” 

Carlos shifted his eyes from the tentacles to Cecil’s eyes and softened his expression.

“No, Cecil,” he said with a small smile. “I’ve been in this town a year. I’ve seen a lot of strange things.” He tentatively reached a hand out to the nearest tentacle and ran his finger gently over the skin. It was rubbery like an amphibian, but still warm like a mammal. He filed that information away for later. “It’s not too much it’s just... _surprising_.”

Carlos ran his finger up the tentacle towards Cecil and stepped around behind him to examine where they connected with his body. The shift from tentacle to human flesh was gradual. Carlos ran his finger over the subtly changing skin and ran his hand up Cecil’s spine. Cecil shivered.

“Do you like that?” Carlos whispered as he wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist. The tentacles in turn wrapped around Carlos and tugged him closer until he was pressed firmly against Cecil’s back.

“Mmhmm,” Cecil toned with a sigh.

Carlos kissed Cecil’s neck as his hands found their way to the front of his pants. Cecil gasped when Carlos unbuttoned them and he grabbed onto his wrist.

“More surprises?” Carlos inquired.

“What? Oh, no,” he said with a small laugh. “Everything down there is pretty much human more or less.”

“Then what is it?”

“We need to even the score first,” Cecil said as his tentacles began pulling at Carlos’s clothes.

Carlos laughed and removed his lab coat while the tentacles worked at the buttons of his shirt. They weren’t dexterous enough to unbutton them smoothly, he noted, but they found their way between the buttons and were able to pry them apart with enough force without popping them off entirely. 

While Carlos was distracted by his observations of the tentacles, Cecil had turned himself around and began to back a very shirtless Carlos towards the bed. The look in his eyes took on a decidedly devilish glint as he nudged Carlos backwards. Carlos sat on the edge and Cecil straddled his lap, his hands burying themselves in his hair and his tentacles wrapping around his forearms and abdomen possessively.

“Any more surprises then?” Carlos asked.

“A few.”

“Show me,” Carlos whispered as his hands wander along Cecil’s back where the tentacles merged with his flesh.

Cecil shivered again and shut his eyes. He exhaled slowly and when his eyes open, a third one emerged in the center of his forehead. Carlos was so surprised by the appearance of a third eye that it took him several long seconds to notice that the typical blue hue was now a bright shade of violet. He reached up and cupped Cecil’s cheek, sensing that he was worried that perhaps _this_ was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Beautiful,” Carlos said as he traced his cheek with his thumb. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

“Oh Carlos,” Cecil said, tentacles tightening around him as he pulled Carlos to his chest. “My beautiful Carlos. What Fate brought you to Night Vale and into my life? They surely deserve a gift basket of the highest order.”

Then suddenly they were kissing. Neither of them could really say who initiated it, but it didn’t really matter. They both were filled with need. Carlos laid back on the mattress taking Cecil with him. They were a tangle of limbs as they groped at one another, Cecil grinding down against him as a tentacle wrapped around Carlos’s thigh. They moaned when their cocks pressed against one another through their clothing and Cecil shifted angles to grind down against him again.

Carlos reached between them and fumbled with Cecil’s zipper, hastily pulling it open and reaching inside. Cecil followed suit and soon they were fisting each other’s cocks and moaning into each other’s mouths. One of Cecil’s tentacles laid itself around Carlos’s hair like a halo, framing his perfect and beautiful face against the bedspread. Another tentacle was wrapped firmly around his forearm as Carlos slowly pumped Cecil’s erection. Then Carlos took both their erections in hand, lacing their fingers together as he did so, and created a steady rhythm that drove them both towards completion.

“Carloooos,” Cecil whined as he grew achingly hard in Carlos’s hand.

“Cecil,” he said, peppering a series of soft kisses against his hairline. “My dear Cecil.”

Cecil closed his eyes, all three of them, and bucked into their joined fists. Carlos whined at the increased friction and tightened his grip. Cecil had the leverage, having four additional appendages to hold Carlos in place, but Carlos was setting the pace. When Cecil bucked again, Carlos increased their rhythm until Cecil was a shivering sobbing mess above him.

“Cecil... Cecil are you alright,” he panted.

“Yes, oh God yes,” he said as his tentacles tightened their grip. 

It was almost to the point of hurting, but Carlos could tell that Cecil was close to completion. Carlos was almost there himself, but Cecil was clearly closer. He could hardly control his limbs anymore. The arm he was using to leverage himself above Carlos was shaking and on the verge of giving out. Carlos increased the rhythm once again and pushed Cecil over the edge. He came with a shout, a milky purplish substance coating Carlos’s stomach as he orgasmed. _There’s the ‘more or less’ human part,_ Carlos thought to himself. He pumped them together a few more times before coming himself, his own white cum mixing with Cecil’s between them. Cecil collapsed on top of him into the mess.

Carlos ran his hand up and down Cecil’s back in a soothing manner, shushing him as he whimpered in his post orgasmic bliss. As Carlos calmed him, the tentacles wrapped around Cecil’s arms and once more took their tattooed form on his skin. Carlos wanted to question him about it, but Cecil’s noises soon turned into small snores. The conversation could wait til morning, Carlos supposed. And the clean up. The sticky mess between them would be pretty gross when they woke up, but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb him. Within minutes Carlos drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. The Neatest Shower Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after they had sex, Cecil and Carlos take a shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be all judgy mcjudgerson about tentacles. I'm into kinky stuff but lol at least it's not tentacles! And then Night Vale happened. Enjoy the tentacles shower!

The early morning sunlight shone through Carlos’s window waking him up long before Cecil began to stir. He couldn’t really tell what time it was really, but he’d long ago grown used to that little quirk of Night Vale. He was grateful he didn’t have a job he needed to be at at a certain time. One of the perks of being self employed was being able to set his own hours. He had no idea how Cecil or the rest of the town kept any sort of routine with no functioning clocks. The only time he needed to keep track of time was when he had an experiment running that needed his attention. In those situations he’d set his phone to go off after a certain amount of time. Though the clocks didn’t seem to work, the timer on his phone seemed to keep track of _length_ of time decently and the loud chirping noise always got his attention. Like it was doing at just that moment...

“Shit!” Carlos shouted as he stumbled out of bed. 

He quickly threw on some boxers and his lab coat and hurried awkwardly down the stairs to his lab. Carlos shut off his phone, which he didn’t exactly remember setting on the counter (but stranger things had happened, so he let that go), and quickly pulled the petri dish out of incubator. He grabbed the closest pipet and carefully extracted some of the sample from the dish, placing it delicately on a spare slide. He placed the slide under the microscope and examined the substance, hurriedly jotting down the results in a nearby notepad as though the notepad might sprout legs and walk away (in this town, it very well could).

“Those are illegal, you know.” Carlos glanced up and spotted Cecil wrapped in the comforter peering over the railing of the loft. Though his tentacles had retracted back into their tattooed form, his third eye was still very visible and blinking drearily into the morning sun.

“I know,” Carlos said as he turned back to the microscope, carefully adjusting the knob on the slide for a closer examination. “But you know, _science_.”

The bacteria cells had multiplied at an alarming rate over night. The growth was unusual, but ‘unusual’ seemed to be the norm here. He refocused the lens and wrote down a few more interesting notes based on what he was seeing on the slide. He got so preoccupied in his observations that he didn’t notice Cecil make his way down the stairs until he felt his arms wrap around him from behind. He pulled back from the microscope and leaned back against Cecil, who placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

“Good morning,” Cecil whispered into his ear.

“Morning.” Carlos ran his fingers along the tattoos on Cecil’s arms. 

“What scientific quandary was so urgent you had to leap out of bed without giving me a morning kiss?”

“The bacteria samples I took from the trees. I’m monitoring their cell growth. It’s very... unusual.”

“Mmm,” Cecil said as he tightened his grip around Carlos’s waist and planted a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“Cecil?”

“Hmm?” Cecil questioned as he kissed Carlos’s neck.

“Do you keep these hidden on my account?” He ran a finger along one of the tentacle tattoos.

“No, they get in the way,” he said as the tattoos began to shift and ripple across his skin. Though they moved, they didn’t quite materialize into the physically manifested tentacles they had been the night before. “I’m always knocking things over. And they make clothing difficult. Not that I’m wearing much now, but I’d hate to knock over your lab equipment.”

“Speaking of clothing,” Carlos said as he turned around in Cecil’s arms. Cecil had put on his boxers, but was otherwise completely nude. “You should probably put some on if you’re going to be around all this lab equipment.”

He ran his hands up Cecil’s smooth back.

“You’re not much better. You’re only wearing boxers and a coat.”

“A _lab_ coat.” Cecil giggled at that. Carlos looked down at their stomachs, which will still covered with the mess they’d made the night before. It had since dried and become rather disgusting. “I think we both need a shower before anything else happens. I’ve noted all the data I can from this experiment and we’re both kind of gross right now.”

Cecil looked down as well. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m _definitely_ right,” Carlos said as he laced their fingers together and led Cecil towards the bathroom. It was a small room located underneath the lofted bed, but the shower was big enough for two and that’s all that mattered really. “Should have showered last night, but you’re too cute when you sleep. I couldn’t disturb you.”

“Did you just call me cute?” Cecil asked as Carlos turned the water on.

“Yes?” Carlos removed his coat and boxers and Cecils followed suit. Carlos tested the temperature of the water and, when satisfied, stepped under the spray pulling Cecil in behind him. “Does that surprise you?”

“A little,” Cecil said as he shut his eyes and tipped his head backwards so the stream could run down his chest. “‘Interesting,’ maybe. ‘Strange.’ Perhaps ‘ravishingly handsome?’” He grinned.

“Oh, you’re definitely all of that,” Carlos said as he grabbed the bar of soap and sudsed their stomachs and chests. “Interesting. Ravishingly handsome. Strangely charming.”

When Cecil opened his eyes again it was just the two of them. The one in the middle of his forehead had disappeared and his eyes had reverted back to their light shade of blue.

“You don’t find my strangeness off putting?”

“If I found strange things off putting I’d have never moved to Night Vale,” he said as he set the bar of soap aside and rinsed them both off. “Why did your other eye disappear? Wasn’t because of me, was it?”

“No, my dear Carlos. Just doesn’t make sense to have one more orifice to get soap in when I shower. It’s a safety precaution.”

Carlos kissed him gently on the forehead where the eye had been and lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “What about before? For the entire year I was in town before we, you know, showered together...”

“Hmm,” Cecil sighed as he wrapped his arms around Carlos’s waist and rested their foreheads together. “Maybe a little.”

“You hid part of yourself for an entire year? Because of me?”

“Only when there was a possibility of you being around. I didn’t want you to see it until you were more acquainted with the unusual. I didn’t want to... scare you.”

“Well you don’t have to hide anymore,” Carlos said as he took his face in his hands and kissed his sweetly on the lips.

“Well, I want to keep the eye hidden now. You know, safety first,” he said as he gestured towards the showerhead.

“Mmhmm, but what about these?” Carlos asked as he ran his hands across the tattoos that were coiled around his arms and torso.

“Do you... do you want them out?” Cecil said as he blinked at him questioningly.

“Only if you do. I mean, I like them, but...”

“You _like_ them?” The tattoos began to move and shift across his skin.

“Yes. Does _that_ surprise you?”

“A little,” Cecil said with a small laugh. “I want them out... Do you want them out? Because I do. I really _really_ do.”

“Yes,” Carlos said, and if he sounded a bit too eager, Cecil didn’t seem to mind.

The tattoos came to life and once again became tentacles, crowding their already tight showering space even more. They quickly made themselves at home wrapped around Carlos’s body. One tentacle was coiled around each of his thighs, a third around his waist, and the fourth slipping up his back and mussing with his hair. As they slid into place Carlos shivered and latched onto Cecil’s arms for support. Cecil placed his hands on Carlos’s hips and held him steady as the tentacles moved into position. Carlos’s eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensations coursing through his body, the feel of the smooth tentacles gliding across his skin.

“You really do like them, don’t you,” Cecil asked.

“Yeah,” Carlos said as he cracked his eyes open ever so slightly. “More than I expected I would, yeah.”

Cecil pushed him back against the shower wall and began to kiss him. His tentacle lifted Carlos’s leg ever so slightly and he settled his body in the gap between their legs, their erections once again rubbing against one another causing them both to gasp from the friction. Carlos’s fingers found their way to Cecil’s hair and he bucked up against him. The water made them slick against one another, but they’d been down this path before. This was familiar territory. Carlos had _other_ things in mind.

“I want you, Cecil,” Carlos gasped. Their eyes locked and Carlos gulped, unsure if Cecil had caught the full meaning of what he was asking. “I want you to fuck me, Cecil. Please.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said. He looked around the stall and grabbed his conditioner bottle. He fumbled with it and nearly dropped it, but Cecil caught it before it could go crashing to the ground. “Yeah, just... just go slow. I’ve never...”

“I haven’t either. I mean, not from this side of things.”

“Interesting,” Carlos said, once again filing the piece of information away for later scientific quandary. Sometimes he couldn’t turn the scienctist part of his brain off and he wanted to analyze everything. “But you’ve been on this side of things before?”

“Yes. A few times,” he said, blushing.

“Okay, then of the two of us, you’re the one who knows what they’re doing.”

“Oh... oh my,” Cecil said, suddenly becoming flustered. “I’m not sure that’s an accurate statement.”

“I trust you, Cecil,” Carlos said with a gentle kiss to the lips.

“Condoms?” Cecil whispered.

“I’m clean,” Carlos said, then frowned. “And I’m a virgin anyway. So that makes it pretty easy. But what about you?”

“Tested regularly as part of the stations semi annual medical exams. They are testing mostly for airborne pathogens and demonic possession, but they’re pretty thorough.”

“Okay,” Carlos said shakily. He looked down at the conditioner bottle and then back up at Cecil.

They stared at each other for several long seconds until Cecil built up the courage to move forward. He used his tentacle to pull Carlos in for another kiss as he slathered his fingers with the conditioner. He lifted both of Carlos’s legs up off the floor, surprising him with his strength, and circled his hole with his conditioner slicked fingers. He slipped one finger in slowly causing Carlos to gasp and tense up.

“Relax,” Cecil whispered into his ear. “It’ll feel better if you relax.”

Cecil stroked Carlos’s cheek with a tentacle, soothing him and gently urging him to calm down. He felt the muscles relaxing all through Carlos’s body and he slid his finger in a little further. Carlos reached up and took the tentacle in hand, placing a soft kiss against the smooth skin. This encouraged Cecil to slowly add a second digit, working it in smoothly along side the first. 

“See?” Carlos said. “You _do_ know what you’re doing.”

“Hm, maybe,” he said with a bashful grin.

Then Carlos was kissing his tentacle again and Cecil took advantage of Carlos exposedneck, kissing and nibbling at the skin just below his pulse point. He slowly worked his fingers in and out of him, opening him up gradually as they both kissed and bit and licked at each others skin. He slid a third finger in only when he was stretched enough to accommodate it, making the addition almost unnoticeable as Carlos was so very preoccupied by all the attention being given all the other parts of his body.

Cecil used his tentacles to reposition him, angling him in a way that would give him easier access. Carlos was entirely supported by Cecil, which still surprised the both of them. His legs were spread, lifted off the ground by each of the tentacles that had coiled around him, and the third was holding him steady around the waist up against the shower wall. 

Then Carlos began to do the unexpected and took the tip of his tentacle into his mouth, sucking and licking and kissing it.

“ _Carloooos_ ,” Cecil whined. All of his tentacles constricted around Carlos, but Carlos continued his attention on the tentacle in his mouth, holding it with both hands to keep it exactly where he wanted it.

Cecil removed his fingers and lined himself up with Carlos’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, making Carlos to hum around his tentacle and bite down slightly. In apology for the use of teeth, Carlos began to lick and suck on the appendage, eliciting a low moan from Cecil. Cecil pulled out slowly and then slid back in and at a slightly faster speed than before. Carlos moaned again, this time controlling himself enough to not bite down and focusing on sucking harder instead. Cecil had never had such lavish attention paid to his tentacles before. None of his previous partners had cared much for them. He had no idea they could feel this good.

“Oh my Carlos. My beautiful sweet _perfect_ Carlos.” Cecil began to set a pace of pulling out and sliding back in, slowly and smoothly and so very aware of how much he could hurt Carlos if done too fast. The urge to speed up was almost overwhelming, but the desire to make this as pleasurable for Carlos as possible was stronger. He paced himself, burying his face in Carlos’s neck. “Oh _Carlos_.”

After several long minutes of steady thrusting Cecil tilted him a little more, remember how his previous partners had found that special spot inside him that tipped him over the edge. The first thrust at the new angle didn’t seem to hit it, but it did cause Carlos to moan again. The vibrations on the tip of his tentacle drove Cecil closer to the edge himself, but he wanted to find that sweet spot. He repositioned him once more and drove steadily into him. This time he hit it and Carlos cried out, almost dropping the tentacle from his mouth. Cecil used this moment to wipe some of the drool from Carlos’s cheek, but Carlos soon latched onto the appendage and placed it back in his mouth.

Cecil drove in at the same angle again and tapped the spot a second time. This time Carlos couldn’t contain himself and he came with a cry. His muscles tightened around Cecil, causing him to come a few short moments later. The stayed frozen in each others wrapped in each others appendages, panting heavily and completely unable to move. The minutes ticked by (as much as they could tick by in Night Vale) and the water beat down on them, but they couldn’t part from one another just yet.

It was Carlos who moved first, sliding the tentacle from his mouth and kissing the tip gently. Cecil took the cue and slowly slid out of him, placing Carlos’s feet gently back on the shower floor but still helping support him as his body shook from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Cecil continued to hold him as he blearily opened up his eyes and smiled weakly at him.

“That was.... that was...” Carlos sighed. “That was neat.”

Cecil laughed.

“So neat,” he responded, grinning widely at him. 

They kissed again gently on their lips and finished showering together. Though it was crowded, Cecil kept his tentacles out for Carlos’s sake. It was the neatest shower either of them had ever had.


End file.
